The present invention relates to a control method for a refrigerated merchandiser. More specifically, the invention relates to a modular refrigerated display case.
Refrigerated merchandisers are used by grocers to store and display food items in a product display area that must be kept within a predetermined temperature range. These merchandisers generally include a case that is conditioned by a refrigeration system that has a compressor, a condenser, and at least one evaporator connected in series with each other. For open and closed merchandisers that have modular sections, the air temperature among the product display sections can fluctuate significantly. These temperature fluctuations can damage food product supported in the case.